The present invention relates generally to video game systems and, more particularly, to video game systems having input controllers with physiological sensing devices, motion sensing devices, and feedback devices.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
Video game systems have traditionally utilized a variety of input devices to allow a user to interact with the game, including, for example, joysticks, gamepads, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch screens, or other known input devices. Traditional input devices generally do not accurately represent the activity being carried out in the video game. For example, with respect to a hunting simulation video game, a traditional gamepad input device fails to accurately represent the use of an actual hunting rifle. Similarly, with respect to a tennis simulation video game, a keyboard and mouse are poor representations of a real tennis racquet. Traditional input devices thus often fail to deliver a game play experience that adequately captures the simulated activity.
Recently, video game systems have utilized motion sensing devices that determine the movement and/or position of the input device and/or the user to allow a user to physically interact with the game. These motion sensing devices are included in, for example, the Nintendo Wii and Wii U platforms, the Microsoft Kinect platform, and the PlayStation Move platform. Video game systems with motion sensing devices allow the user to physically interact with the video game and better mimic the activity being carried out in the video game. For example, in a hunting simulation video game using a motion sensing device, the user may physically “aim” the input controller to simulate the aiming of a virtual hunting rifle. Likewise, in a tennis simulation video game using a motion sensing device, the user may physically mimic a tennis swing to command a virtual character to swing a tennis racquet.
As compared to traditional input devices, motion sensing devices may provide a more lifelike and realistic game play experience. Nevertheless, current input devices are still lacking in realism and fail to provide fully immersive experiences for the user. Moreover, current video game systems do not adequately utilize a variety of additional inputs from the user, such as the user's physiological state. This invention seeks to address these and other problems in the art.